dsnrfandomcom-20200213-history
The assault on the demon tower of Balan
Adventure Characters: Glanda - recently escaped pan tang, lost Balgruuf and wanted to help the people of Jarlon's Barony Tsalor - traveller of the multiverse, feeling the pull of the open portal to Hrath Battle Kat - Crazed, hammer wielding hunter looking for a good time Ganarax - Hunter looking for some adventure and money 4 red shirts that all died one by one, the last guy kicked some ass before being burned alive by the fire elemental. ....a puzzle.... After escaping pan tang(fun story about slavers and paperwork "hey, your not steve","I am steve, look at my clothes..."), after being ditched by a possessed Balgruuf, Glanda decides to check on Jarlon's barony. She meets 2 hunters and a trevellor of the multiverse. They find out from a now insane father that the attacks have continued and his daughter has not returned. He almost has his men kill the group when Battlecat tells him to read the letter. So, they decide to go destroy the "not jawa" problem at the source, a temple of balan in a deep crevice. They killed "not jawas", 2 cultists with a fire elemental, Trey ofcourse got into trouble and brought the others the gift of 4 pissed off warriors...oh, oh....Trey wandered off on his own and almost died a few times... they found a fat noble torturing a slave and Ganarax tried out the new pain dagger, they also killed and the fat noble who was then tortured by Ganarax, he died quickly...they searched and found nothing... the found a large cavern filled with pools of blood and suffering people inside of living iron maidens....there was a priest of balan who was doing a spell that was summoning a new jawa every round, and a few jawas, glanda defeated the priest in one blow, stabbing him in the eye, the jawas were killed by the others and glanda but Tsalor could not seem to hit anything, missing again and again with the jawas but finally manged to kill one with a lucky blow, after it was done, there was a big explosion, and another priest came in with a demon out the gates, the priest was shot in the face heroically by commirrax killing him in one blow, the demon which :description here: attempted to kill the hero's, but barely hurt them and was stabbed lucky by glanda and they all just barely dodged the gas that came out of its dead body. There was also a disgusting centiped demon that paralyzed commirrax who was saved by glanda. Glanda was a killing machine. they searched and found a black box, but none of them could open it so they took it back to the barany. ....glanda went into the dark and found 2 of the jawas who had the best ambush possible, but she dogged their attacks, and killed them easily. Afterward, the group decided to go back to the barrony, but glanda waited for the last one, the last one appeared and was quickly chopped up by her. They all went back to tell the grieving father who spit on them and told them it did not matter since he had lost his daughter and had no heirs, he was done. battlekat got a new magic hammer, they found some wicked evil daggers, Tsalor found a nice evil robe and there were a few spell storage rings. Category:Adventure Category:Adventures